Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-3y - 7}{2y + 8} \div \dfrac{1}{6}$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $n = \dfrac{-3y - 7}{2y + 8} \times \dfrac{6}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{(-3y - 7) \times 6} {(2y + 8) \times 1}$ $n = \dfrac{-18y - 42}{2y + 8}$ Simplify: $n = \dfrac{-9y - 21}{y + 4}$